Confessions of an Otome Game Addict
by EatMoreRice
Summary: ::Star Project:: A collection of ficlets for the characters of Star Project. OC/various 1. Minato 2. Yano Kazuteru 3. Kato Eita 4.DJ Ken
1. Minato Kawai

So I put in a request for a Star Project category but for now it's in Misc. games.

This was originally written as reader-insert but since doesn't allow those I had to use my own character's name.

Anywhoskers.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_Here he was once again. __Standing outside this tiny, pathetic excuse of a management company like a lost puppy. __He sneered up at the innocent building as he shoved his hands into his pockets childishly. It angered him beyond words to even think that he, Prince of the Diamonds, was losing to a nobody._

_He heard the sound his rival laughing and a chuckle from his manager and was reminded of why he had come in the first place. Since the first day he met her, he was hooked. From the way she mercilessly teased him and dubbed him as her pet. His usual arrogant self was reborn._

_"Well now, what's this? Are you stalking me, Xue?" He teased._

_The newbie star stepped forward, puffing out his chest like an idiot peacock. "Stalking? This is **our** company!" He shouted, while his manager stood back, arms crossed and rolled her eyes in disinterest._

_A haughty smirked danced across Prince's lips as he pushed past the newbie. _

_"Ready to come be **my** manager?"_ _A sense of victory washed over him when he saw Xue look him over in a contemplating manner. At least she didn't completely ignore him this time._

_Suddenly she faced him head on with a sadistic smirk, "That depends, **Pet**. Where's my island?"_

_Prince instantly deflated but he quickly laughed it off. "Ahaha, playing hard to get are we? That's what I love about you Xue."_

_She continued to smirk as she brushed past him but otherwise didn't say any more to him. She placed a loving hand on his rival's cheek and whispered into his ear._ _The newbie flushed, clearly not expecting her do be so bold. "Uh.. um... M-manager, why don't we..uh.. head inside...?"_

_She glanced back and if possible, her smirk grew even larger. Prince's mouth dropped to the ground when the two began to walk away._ _"Wait- You're leaving?! Hey! X-xue!" He called out after her. His rival shook his head sympathetically and followed his manager in._

_"Xue!" Once again, he was left in tears._

* * *

**I should also mention that this isn't plagiarized, I'm also on the star project under the same username...so... Go add me as a friend?**


	2. Yano Kazuteru

So this one I wrote for my sister... But I don't think she likes it very much...

Meh. I just can't write happy, lovey-dovey romance. It's not in my programing. -bitter, bitter, bitter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_If it hadn't been for a slip of the tongue, she would have never guessed that he had formally been a host. She could see now, whenever he smiled: to strangers and friends alike, it was always that same charming, well trained smile. The smile he had perfected to both seduce yet keep others away from his heart._

_He was so gentle, always so composed even when Touya forgot something he had just taught him.__  
__As she watched the two work away her mind wandered back to the time she had been separated from Touya and was ambushed by a group of thugs._

___One night, while waiting for Touya to finish filming his drama, she had left momentarily to find some food. Not even twenty minutes later, upon her return she found they had already finished and Touya was nowhere to be found. She pulled out her cell phone to call him but was soon reminded by her lack of service that she had, once again, failed to pay the bill._

___She glanced at her wrist watch. Quarter to eleven._

___She looked around to see if Liko or anybody from Production Win could possibly give her a lift back to her company but saw that everybody had already gone home._  
_She contemplated hailing a taxi, but remembered she didn't even have enough money to pay her phone bill. With a dejected sigh she began her long trek home._

___A block and half later she noticed that she was being followed. She pulled her purse closer to herself and sped up her pace; however, her pursuers easily kept up. She thought over her options: scream, scare them off by acting crazy, or run._  


___She inhaled a large breath and began yelling and pointing fingers at the invisible people._  


___This only seemed to encourage her pursuers as they actually began to approach her._  
_One of the three men, the leader she guessed, grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her towards him. "Now now lady, don't cause a scene."_  


___"Why don't you come with us? We'll take ya somewhere to sober up." The second, much tinier, man piped in with a nasty grin._  


___She pulled away but bumped into the third thug. Realizing she was boxed in she started to panic, __"Leave me alone! I'll scream, I swear to god I'll scream!" She threatened._  


___"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. We're just trying' to help..." The first man said as he made another grab for her. Just as she began kicking and screaming there was a familiar voice from behind the wall of thugs._

___"It seems very clear to me that she doesn't want to go anywhere with you."_

___The three men broke apart and turned to the intruder. "Mind yer own business. Who the hell are you anyways, the poh-lice?" The leader mocked._

___Her savior waved her over to him, never breaking his cold, hard glare between the three thugs. She ran to his side and clanged to him like a child. "It appears that is who I will have to be if you don't leave this poor woman alone." He spat with so much malice._

_When he was positive the three men weren't going to follow he led her to his car, which had been hastily pulled over.__  
_

___"Hey! Give her back, who knows what a pervert like you 'ill do to her!" The second man yelled after them._  


___In response her savior glanced over his shoulder and sent them a nasty sneer. "Oh, is the pot calling the kettle black...?"_

___The ride to Ikebukuro was long, awkward, and silent. She would look to her savior in order to thank him or start a conversation, but his angry scowl and clenched knuckles made her look away nervously._

___Finally they arrived in front of her company. He turned off the ignition, but neither one of them made any moves to leave._  
_After a minute of silence she undid her seat belt and began to open the door. She stepped back to give him a proper bow. "Thank you for coming to my rescue today... And for the ride home."_

___She tried her best to smile gratefully and started to push the door closed when her savior stopped her._  


___"What were you doing walking around alone? Why didn't you call somebody or take the train?"_  
_Even though his tone was flat and betrayed no emotion she could see in his eyes that he was still angry._  


___She hung her head and admitted shamefully, "Touya and I got separated... And my phone has no service because I couldn't pay the bill last month..."_  


___His eyes softened. He pulled out one of his business cards and a pen from the glove box before scribbling down his cell phone number on the back._  
_"Xue, please. Call me next time. It's not a bother, I don't mind as long as you're safe." He said softly as he handed her the card._  


___A smile blossomed on her lips and butterflies suddenly assaulted her stomach. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Kazuteru. I promise I won't worry you like this again."_  


___He laughed, "Please call me Yano, after today I think we're past formalities, don't you?"_  


___And since that day she had been hopelessly in love with the ex-escort. Pinning after a man who only saw her as a friend-a sister if she was lucky enough._  


___As the lessons of the day came to a close they began to pack up and Yano walked them to the door._  


___He bid them farewell and a safe journey home._  
_He looked to her and smiled, a smile she wished was reserved only for her; nevertheless, her heart soared._  
_But she knew..._

**_She knew Yano Kazuteru was a man not capable of love._**

* * *

**LET IT BE KNOWN THAT YESTERDAY I WATCHED _THE CAT RETURNS!_**

And it was awesome. . Seriously.

omg.

so many cats.


	3. Kato Eita

This guy pissed me off so much when I started playing!

* * *

_She found it odd how one person could hold a grudge for so long. Not that she was going to blame him. After all, Kato Eita had really stuck his neck out for them and she had let him down. That being said, there was only a certain amount of abuse she could take._  
_She didn't really mind when Kato muttered under his breath whenever they stopped in for a job,_  
_she didn't mind when he sneered at them when they arrived at Channel 8 studios, and to be completely honest, she really didn't care for his passive aggressive attitude. But one day, as she and Touya had just arrived at the studio, they were approached by Kato himself. He wore a cocky smirk as he confronted the two._  
_"What's this, a couple of nobodies? Don't you get tired of always coming here? Nothing's going to change."_  
_Now keep in mind that dear Xue normally wouldn't strike back (as she understood the reason for his hostility), but after two months of his nonsense, she had finally reached her boiling point._  
_"Don't you get tired of being ugly? It's no wonder why you work backstage and not in front of the cameras."_  
_And as a result of her out burst, they were banned from Channel 8._  
_Of course, she regretted her words and felt terrible about it the second they left her mouth but there was no going back._  
_So here she was, the very next day, waiting in the pouring rain right outside Channel 8 with a plate of freshly baked cookies.  
Nearly half an hour later, Kato stepped out of the building, coat and umbrella ready. She ran over to him and bowed a full forty five degree to show how sorry she really was._  
_Kato looked at the neatly wrapped gift that was being offered to him with suspicion before deciding to accept Xue's olive branch._  
_And since that day, the pair had become the best of friends._

* * *

**sdfghdhg**

**Done~.**


	4. DJ Ken part 1

DJ Ken~~  
So cute~!

* * *

_In this world, there weren't many things DJ Ken didn't like.  
__In fact, the stranger the things were, the more he loved them. Not to say everything he liked was strange; rather, it was just "under appreciated" as he once said. It was his ability to find some reason to like something (regardless of how silly) that kept Xue coming back.  
It wasn't odd to find the cheerful dance instructor around Akihabara with the newbie manager at least once a week.  
"You know, we've been seeing each other a lot lately. Why is that, Xue?" The energetic instructor asked as the two friends walked back to his studio.  
The manager hummed in thought for a moment before replying. "I dunno... Maybe because you and Ren are so different..."  
Que the chuckle from the man. "What do you mean? Ren's a man... I'm a man, we're the same."  
Xue stopped walking and just stared up at her friend.  
It was hard to mask the confusion that danced across the manager's face because as soon as DJ Ken noticed that she had stopped walking, he, probably the most clueless man alive, was able to pick up on it.  
"Am I wrong...?" he asked while tilting his head slightly to the side.  
'He's so oblivious, it's almost cute.'  
She grinned and jogged towards him so their steps were in sync once again.  
"That's not quite what I meant, DJ Ken. Ren is always so stoic, he never lets anybody in, where as you..." She paused to think of a word that could possibly capture her flamboyant friend.  
"You're... Cool beans."  
There was a moment of silence before DJ Ken burst into laughter. "Cool beans? Haha, that's interesting... I like you, Xue." He boldly declared.  
"Eh?" She wasn't sure how to take that, after all, having known DJ Ken for quite some time, she had become very aware of his...interests.  
He turned around and smiled at her cheerfully. "You're like... Shoe laces."  
Seeing his friends puzzled face, he laughed aloud. Didn't she see how important shoe laces are? Without them shoes would be constantly slipping off one's feet. Without proper footwear how was one supposed to perform to the fullest?_

Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

Part two coming... soon. maybe.


	5. DJ Ken part 2

Part two of three for the DJ Ken set~

* * *

_When asked if there was anybody DJ Ken didn't like, his mind would instantly go to a certain age defying, pink haired beauty. Of course, he would reply with a simple 'no' because in all honesty, there really wasn't anybody (else) he didn't like.  
If asked if there was anybody DJ Ken liked he would start off by listing off all his family members and then his friends and even strangers he had seen early that day. And then, with a faint blush, he would think of a certain manager with a bratty star; though, he never mentioned her by name.  
So it came as a shock that the young manager was suddenly avoiding him, especially after they had become such close friends.  
Was his confession too bold?  
He sighed. It was late into the afternoon and he really couldn't concentrate. He thought about giving her a call, but he really didn't have anything in particular to talk about... He contemplated asking her to go see a movie with him but then he remembered how busy Xue usually is on week days.  
He sighed once again before taking a break. He grabbed his headphones and placed them on his head before heading out the door.  
It was about two blocks down before DJ Ken remembered he had forgotten to lock the doors to his studio. He turned and jogged back. Just as his studio came into view he paused.  
Coming out of the cafe was a scarlet cheeked manager and the ever so charming, Yano Kazuteru.  
So once wasn't enough? Now he was out to steal Xue's heart as well?***  
**He watched as the manager's blush deepened when Yano smiled down at her,  
__His blood began to boil over,_

_Oh yes, DJ Ken had a problem with Yano Kazuteru._

* * *

* I was trying to connect the Yano story to this one... I dunno, we'll build that bridge when we come to it.

The last part is going to take forever to get out... . College has been keeping me busy.

Plus, I'm working on some stuff for my wattpad account. and then I have to update my YJ story next...  
SO MUCH TO DO! -explodes-


	6. Huziwara Seichiro

Wow. Long time no update, eh?

* * *

To the rest of the world, Huziwara Seichiro was a very successful man because of his cold, distant nature. It was rumoured that he was even born with a frown and glare on his face. His name alone could strike fear into the heart of even the bravest actor; however, those who worked directly under him could see that it was the business that had turned him so cold.

They had seen how when he had first arrived into the entertainment business, everybody was walking over him; even the newbie stars who he clearly had seniority over. They had stood by and watched a once loving father of three build a wall of ice around his heart, and all the sacrifices he made for his career. And they could see the underline loneliness in his eyes, the way his shoulders sagged when he thought he was alone in his office. The faraway look when he picked up the photo of his estrange family.

Perhaps that was why he practically glowed whenever the young manager, who had a striking resemblance to the daughter he lost, stopped in. They saw how protective he became of her, similar to a doting father, and how he smiled his kindest smile for her and his faded laugh lines became more prominent. Because while the world saw a ruthless man; they, his trusted staff, saw a lonely man.

* * *

So. Who knows when the next drabble will be out... But in the mean time, you can check out my stories on Wattpad. (user/studythesnow)


End file.
